


The Great Mouse Incident of 8th Grade

by Reyn



Series: Kid Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animals, Based on a True Story, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, THE MOUSE WAS FINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/Reyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the risk of sounding like Dr. Suess, there was a mouse in the house.</p><p>But it was not here, nor there.</p><p>Hell, they couldn’t find it anywhere.</p><p>And really, this is what they got for leaving the back door open late at night after a disastrous attempt at baking cookies while home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mouse Incident of 8th Grade

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is based off of very true events. As in yes, this happened once with me and my siblings when we were younger, and yes, the same outcome was achieved with lacrosse sticks.

At the risk of sounding like Dr. Suess, there was a mouse in the house.

But it was not here, nor there.

Hell, they couldn’t find it _anywhere_.

And really, this is what they got for leaving the back door open late at night after a disastrous attempt at baking cookies while home alone.

By the time both Scott and Stiles had retrieved their lacrosse sticks for defense purposes, the mouse had disappeared into thin air.

“Maybe it ran back outside?” Stiles suggested, his body tense as he whirled around, lacrosse stick raised and ready to lay some serious smack down on the creature that had scrambled over his bare foot earlier.

The soft sound of scratching that seemed to come from inside the walls themselves had the boys’ eyes going wide.

“Dude, my mom is going to kill me. What if it eats the cake she baked for that old doctor’s retirement party tomorrow??” Scott wasn’t quite feeling as panicked as his best friend looked, but he wasn’t the one who experienced skin on skin contact.

He did follow Stiles up onto the chairs, though, but only because that had seemed like a smart idea to avoid having his own foot getting crawled on.

“Okay. Okay. Okay.” Stiles repeating himself was never a good sign. “No, that’s perfect. We can take the cake, put it on the living room floor, and wait for the mouse to come out and try to eat it. Then—”

“We can’t use the cake as bait!” Scott interrupted, dropping his defensive posture to whirl around and face his best friend.

“Dude, no, listen!! We’ll stop the mouse _before_ it touches the cake, and use our sticks to capture it—”

“But what if we accidentally hit the cake??”

Stiles paused then nodded his head in acquiescence. “Okay, we won’t use the – _oh my God, there it is!!_ ”

Neither boy commented on the way Stiles voice cracked into soprano level territory, making his impression of Kathy Hendricks from their seventh grade science class last year nearly perfect. They were too busy slamming their sticks on the carpeted floor, all pretenses of humanely capturing the mouse gone in favor of trying to smash it to bits.

But the mouse was covered in some kind of magic force field. Either that, or Fate was just completely against them. Because even though some of their blows were landing spot on, the angle was wrong and the mouse was left unharmed as it darted under the couch.

“Noooo!” Scott cried, slamming his stick down on the couch cushions several times, hoping to scare the mouse back out.

“Scott. Scott!” Stiles had to practically wrap himself around both of Scott’s front arms to gain his attention. “No one’s going to give you a medal for killing the couch!”

They both took a moment to stare at the now extra lumpy piece of furniture.

“Now what?” Scott asked, poking one of the more acute lumps into the much larger lump it had formed out of with the head of his stick.

Stiles shrugged. “Got any cheese?”

+

The boys were curled together on the loveseat, all limbs tight against their bodies, as they stared vigilantly at the mound of American cheese that had been mushed into a shape that vaguely resembled Dumbo. For the record, it was supposed to be a gender- neutral mouse, since they had no idea if the house was under siege from a boy mouse or a girl mouse.

Well, they _had_ been keeping a vigilant watch for the first twenty minutes. After that, they had gotten bored and were now taking turns playing games on Stiles’ phone, glancing up every now and then to make sure there was no change in the cleared out living room.

Scott was on the verge of beating the old high score, despite Stiles’ best silent efforts at distracting him with flailing limbs, pleading headshakes, and shaking him by the shirtsleeves. Scott refused to let his attention be diverted, though. At least until Stiles was suddenly dancing on the cushions and doing his darn best to climb up onto the back of the loveseat without knocking down the giant picture on the wall behind them.

“ _Scott! Scott!_ ” he screamed as loud as his whisper would allow. “ _It’s out! The mouse!_ ”

The phone was carelessly tossed into the cushion as Scott was quick to join Stiles in his panic before remembering the plan. Wordlessly he shook his friend by the shoulder until they were both calm enough to grab their lacrosse sticks, creep off the couch and tiptoe around the mouse until it was surrounded.

_It’s just like lacrosse. Like the start of any match. We just need to get the mouse in the net and we’ll be fine._

The boys locked gazes, nodding to each other as Stiles held up his fingers.

 _One_.

 _Two_.

The mouse darted sidewise, spurring them into action. Lacrosse sticks clanked and clanked again as they tried to get the rodent pinned to the best of their ability. For a moment they struggled against one another before remembering they were supposed to be working together and sprang apart. Scott rolled his eyes as he realized this meant the mouse was once again free. Stiles was quick to reach the same realization and dived back in, this time successfully trapping the damn mouse.

His laugh of triumph soon turned into a startled scream as they watched in horror the mouse squeezing its body flat to fit through the slotted holes that lined the sides of the head.

“Oh my God! Scott!! Scott, it’s crawling out!! It’s escaping!! Scott!! Oh my God! What do I do?? _What do I do???_ ” Stiles voice broke past Kathy Hendricks levels as he gave up with words and resorted to simply screaming as he twisted the stick and hefted the mouse into the air, dancing in place, unsure of where to go with a mouse that was seconds away from untangling itself enough to drop to the ground.

Eyes wide with terror, Scott dove for the front door, unlocking it and flinging it open. He plastered himself against the wall while Stiles ran by, still screaming. Down the porch stairs, cutting through the grass yard, he came to a stop at the edge of the driveway, twirling around trying to figure out what his next course of action should be.

Looking at the mouse that was now perched on the solid plastic of the head, Stiles jiggled the stick a bit and took a deep, fortifying breath as he wound the stick back over his shoulder and launched the mouse as hard as he could down the street.

He watched in wonder as the poor creature flew through the air into the darkness, and squinted to try and see just where it landed. Satisfied with the distance, Stiles allowed a smile to creep up on his face and turned back to his friend, only to draw his head sharply back on the slack-jawed, teary eyed look he was being subjected to.

“Why would you do that?” Scott demanded, his arm flying out in the direction the mouse had flown.

“What?” Stiles raised his arms so that they were parallel to the ground. “What else was I _supposed_ to do with it??”

“Dude!” Scott’s voice started to quiver. “What’s _wrong_ with you!”

“Oh, come on!” Stiles insisted to Scott’s back as his friend turned around to storm back inside. “It’s a _mouse_ , Scott! It’s probably fine! Don’t cry, man!”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles gave chase, doing his best to think of ways to bring a smile back to his best friend’s face.

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: old-sterek-feels


End file.
